


Brainiac (Run and Hide)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Blue Canary 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Geek Dean, Gen, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: It was never that Dean wasn't smart.





	Brainiac (Run and Hide)

Dean actually runs a number of hunts on his own that Sam probably never even knows about. The truth is that Dean was always smart enough, but was expected to always downplay it to avoid some kind of screaming match. When Dean trots out biblical numerology, he’s not kidding. He knows that stuff backwards and forwards, and backwards again. He knows electronics, and not just because. He knows them because they make sense.

Maybe his brain is more mechanical, more mathematical, but it’s never been about Dean not being smart. In his world, he’s always pretending to be something else.


End file.
